Frienemies
by Burnbee
Summary: just a cute little story. no slash sorry but lots of Doofenshmirtz and Perry being friends! and lots of Rodney hate! T for language!
1. No one's POV

He looked up from the stage once more, just to make sure he was still handcuffed to the chair. he was standing beside it for some reason but he was still handcuffed. just as Heinz Doofenshmirtz opened his mouth to give the most important speech of his life ,addressing the peskey O.W.C.A. Agents at the offical 50th L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. meeting, a loud **_SMACK_** rang out followed by the sound of a fold up chair clattering to the ground. instantly Doofenshmirtz head shot up in order to see who had disruped him and was angered to see it was none other than, Rodney, who was now squeazing the arm of Doofenshmirtz's nemesis, Perry the Platypus. Heinz raced off the stage and over to Rodney.  
>"what the hell Rodney?!" Heinz exclaimed. poor Perry was still tugging at his arm ignoring the two.<br>"he was trying to escape!" Rodney exclaimed as Heinz knelt down.  
>"i don't care!" Heinz exclaimed glaring at Rondey. then he looked down. "Perry the Platypus let me see." Heinz said softly. Perry ,who'd been covering his face and trying to get away, removed his hand and let the scientist see. there was a nice red hand print and a bruise forming, but what made his blood broil was not only the cut that was bleeding underneath his eye, no doubt from Rodney's cufflink, but the fact that Perry was now crying softly. Heinz jumped back up ,making sure not to hurt the already crying Platypus, and glared hard at Rodney. "you hit him! you don't hit my nemesis!" Heinz shouted. he had the entire crowds attention at this point. "and let go! your going to break his arm!" Heinz added pulling Perry's arm free from the almost bone breaking grip. the small Platypus instantly took shelter with him, behind him trying to cover his wounds. Heinz knelt and handled his arm gently looking the the bruise's, another handprint that did not belong.<br>"he was trying to escape!" Rodney exclaimed. that had been a bad idea, which Rodney figured out the moment Heinz stood up with the anger and fury of hell it's self, and glared at him. after a moment of thought Heinz pulled his fist back and popped Rodney as hard as he could in the mouth. Rodney fell over and howled in pain as Heinz bent down and scooped up the Platypus ,still firmly attached to him, and left. he didn't care that he'd just helpped his nemesis, if he could even call him that anymore. they were more like frienemies then anything else.  
>"Perry the Platypus, are you ok?" Heinz ask as he sat the Platypus down in the passanger seat of his car.<br>"krkrkrkrkr." Perry replied after a moment with a slight nod of the head.  
>"good." Heinz nodded once. "I doubt you can go home with those bruises huh?" Doof ask. Perry shook his head. "thought so. how about a movie? they're having a movie marathon tonight?" Doof ask. he thought he saw Perry smile but in the blink of an eye it was gone and the Platypus was nodding. yeah they weren't enemies but neither really minded.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Up next Perry's Point of View!<strong>_


	2. Perry's POV

_**Perry's POV**_  
>I watched him up on stage a moment before turning back to the handcuffs. I pulled out a nail file and began to work the handcuffs. I had to get out of here and warn Monogram that L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. was plotting against us! I had just gotten them off when I felt the stinging pain in my arm and cheek. I didn't have to be a doctor to figure out that I had blood going down my face. I quickly covered it.<br>_'let me go!'_  
>I thought trying to get out of his grip. I heard footsteps and saw Doofenshmirtz coming to my rescue, or at least I hopped it was to my rescue.<br>"what the hell Rodney?!" Dr. D shouted. I ignored them and countinued trying to pull my arm out of the iron grip.  
>"he was trying to escape!" Rodney replied.<br>"I don't care!" Doof shouted. I was still trying to escape, that was untill Doof knelt down next to me. "Perry the Platypus let me see." Doof said. I don't know why but I did as he ask. I could feel him wipe away the blood and probably some tears.  
><em>'oh great! crying in front of your nemesis?! how pathatic!'<em>  
>I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Doof speak again.<br>"you hit him! you don't hit my nemesis!" Doof shouted. everyone was watching us and I just wanted to die. my arm felt like it was burning and about to break. 'Doofenshmirtz never hurt me like this!'  
>"and let go! your going to break his arm!" Doof exclaimed. I felt tugging and my arm was free from the almost bone breaking grip. I took shelter with the Doctor. for at this point, he was my knight in a white lab coat. I held as tight as I could to his pants. he grabed my arm, but he was gental about it, and looked over the bruises.<br>_'since when does he care?'_  
>I thought.<br>"He was trying to escape!" Rodney exclaimed. I felt Doof suddenly move and I looked up when he jumped. I would have smiled when he punched Rodney, really I would have, but it hurt too much. Rodney howled in pain and fell over causing chairs to clatter to the ground. then Doof was picking me up, and honestly I didn't mind, and we left. he huffed angerly as he carried me to his car, I didn't say anything just waiting for him to put me on the ground and tell me to find my on way home. he sighed and sat me in the passanger seat I was confused.  
>"Perry the Platypus, are you ok?" Doof ask.<br>"**yes. thank you**" I replied with a nod knowing all he heard was _Krkrkr_.  
>"good." Doof nodded once. "I doubt you can go home with those bruises huh?" Doof ask. I shook my head.<br>_'nope. Phineas and Ferb would be so worried!'_  
>"thought so. how about a movie? they're having a movie marathon tonight?" Doof ask. I smiled ,but stopped before he could see it, and nodded. We aren't enemies, him savving me tonight proved that, we are more like brothers who don't get along. Not like him and Roger though. Frienemies<p> 


	3. Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz's POV

'Alright here we go. speech, check! suit, check! trapped frie- er- enemy,'  
>I thought walking up on stage. I looked up once more.<br>'check. here we-'  
>a loud smack drew me from my thoughts. My head snapped up angerly.<br>'who dare intteruppt me?'  
>I thought. I was angered to see it was none other than, Rodney, and he was squeazing my nemesis' arm! how dare he! I raced off stage and over to Rodney.<br>"what the hell Rodney?!" I shouted, ignoring Perry for the moment.  
>"he was trying to escape!" Rodney shouted as I knelt down.<br>"I don't care!" I shouted up at him. I looked down and Perry had his face covered as he was trying to break free of the death grip. "Perry the Platypus, let me see." I said. I don't know why I sounded so caring. I surely shocked Perry too, but he shocked me right back when he did what I said.  
>'he made you cry!'<br>I thought angerly. I gently wiped away the blood, catching a few tears on the way, so he could see the cut. it was clearly from Rodney's cufflink.  
>"you hit him! you don't hit my nemesis!" I shouted. everyone was watching us but I didn't care.<br>'how dare he cause my best friend pain! I'd never hurt Perry the Platypus like this!'  
>I thought then I saw something.<br>"and let go! your going to break his arm!" I shouted. with an angry huffed I pulled Perry's arm free and he ran behind me, hiding in my labcoat. I could feel him holding on to my pants with one hand, and he was probably trying to dry his face with the other. I knelt down again and gently took his arm, surprized when he actually let me.  
>'poor little guy. these bruises don't belong here.'<br>I thought.  
>"he was trying to escape!" Rodney shouted. bad idea. I jumped up, careful not to hurt or dislodge Perry from my leg, and glared at Rodney. I pulled my fist back slammed it into his face.<br>'ok ouch!'  
>I thought as Rodney moaned in pain. he flew back and into his chair, making it fall over with him. I bent down and scooped Perry up and he actually hugged my neck, therefore making me hold him like a toddler, but honestly if it was more comfortable for him it was good for me. I stormed my way out to the car. the anger rolled off me and I don't know whym but I swear I felt Perry shiver in fear. I tightened my hold on him. I adjusted my hold on him, to where he was sitting on my arm while I dug for my keys. when I found them I sat down and put him in the passenger seat with a sigh.<br>"Perry the Platypus, are you ok?" I ask. he nodded making his little chatter sound, which I assumed meant yes. "good." I nodded once. " I doubt you can go home with those bruises." I said.  
>'damn it! I was only supposed to say that.'<br>Perry shook his head no and he sighed.  
>"thought so. how about a movie? they're having a movie marathon tonight?" I ask. he smiled, but stopped quickly hoping I never saw it. I wanted to tell him he was my best friend but I think he already knows and I hope i'm his best friend too.<p> 


End file.
